


Liebe findet immer einen Weg

by christianesteiffen



Category: Circus Halligalli, Joko und Klaas
Genre: Birthday Party, First Time, Kinda fluff, M/M, Smut, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christianesteiffen/pseuds/christianesteiffen
Summary: Es ist Jokos Geburtstag und Klaas hat ein besonderes Geschenk für ihn ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	

Es passierte an Jokos 38. Geburtstag. Weder er noch Klaas hatten damit gerechnet, doch rückblickend fragte er sich, wie er es nicht hatte kommen sehen.   
Er hatte seinen engsten Freundeskreis eingeladen und zusammen hatten sie sich einen schönen Abend gemacht. Alle bis auf Klaas waren bereits nach Hause gefahren. Sein Co-Moderator wohnte einfach zu weit entfernt, um von jemandem mitgenommen zu werden, denn dessen Auto befand sich gerade beim TÜV. Während Klaas sich fertig machte, fing Joko an aufzuräumen. Leere Chipstüten und Weinflaschen fanden ihren Weg in den jeweiligen Müll. Dabei fing Joko bereits an ein wenig zu taumeln und merkte, dass er ein oder zwei Gläschen Wein zu viel gehabt hatte. Doch jetzt konnte er es eh nicht mehr ändern, hoffentlich würden sich die Schmerzen am nächsten Morgen trotzdem in Grenzen halten. Als er beinahe über eine Falte im Teppich im Wohnzimmer fiel, befand er es für besser, auf dem sicheren Sofa zu bleiben, bis das Schwanken weniger wurde. Plötzlich stand Klaas im Türrahmen und Joko musste schlucken, als sein Blick auf den Körper seines Kollegen fiel. Dieser stand dort oberkörperfrei und mit einer von Joko geliehenen Schlafanzughose, die etwas zu tief an den Hüften hing und so mehr freigab, als Joko jemals zu sehen hätte hoffen können. Den Zustand seines Freundes nicht bemerkend, näherte sich Klaas Joko langsam. Dabei bemerkte letzterer erst, dass sein Kollege die Arme hinter dem Rücken versteckt hatte. Was hatte dies wohl zu bedeuten? Kurz vor ihm blieb Klaas stehen und räusperte sich. Er schien nervös zu sein. Joko blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Ich habe dir dein Geschenk noch gar nicht gegeben, deshalb dachte ich, mache ich es jetzt.“ erklärte sein Freund und reichte ihm eine Flasche. Neugierig las Joko das Label und staunte nicht schlecht. Er stellte den Wein hastig auf den Tisch und fiel Klaas um den Hals. „Danke, aber das... das wäre doch wirklich nicht nötig gewesen.“ meinte er. Darauf lächelte ihn der Kleinere nur verlegen an und erwiderte: „Für meinen besten Freund scheue ich weder Kosten und Mühen.“ Auch wenn er diese Worte durchaus nett meinte, fühlte Joko, wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog. Dennoch versuchte er zu lächeln, als er Klaas bat, ein Glas des Weines mit ihm zu teilen. Dem besorgten Ausdruck auf Klaas` Gesicht zufolge, war es ihm nicht besonders gut gelungen, seine wahren Gefühle zu überspielen.   
Vielleicht würde der Alkohol ihm helfen zu vergessen. Nachdem er die Weingläser geholt hatte, setzte er sie so doll auf dem Kaffeetisch ab, dass eines der beiden beinahe zerbrach. Es gelang ihm kaum, den Wein einzuschenken, da seine Hände so zitterten. Besorgt übernahm sein Freund dies für ihn. „Was ist bloß mit dir los, Joko?“ erkundigte sich jener. Er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Seine Sorgen wollte er nicht mit Klaas teilen, dieser würde ihn doch bloß auslachen und ihm schlimmstenfalls die Freundschaft kündigen. Es war keinesfalls seine Absicht, seine Lasten auf den Schultern des anderen abzulegen. Einige Gläser Wein später, sah dies schon anders aus. Alle Sorgen hinter sich lassend, unterhielt er sich mit seinem Kollegen über Gott und die Welt. Dabei kamen sie einander immer näher, bis sie fast auf dem Schoß des jeweils anderen saßen. Als sie kurz darauf gleichzeitig nach ihren Gläsern griffen, berührten sich ihre Hände. Joko blickte in die Augen seines Freundes. Er musste schlucken. Den Ausdruck dessen Augen konnte er nicht wirklich deuten. Er glaubte, in ihnen Lust erkennen zu können, doch wahrscheinlicher war es, dass ihm seine Vorstellung einen Streich spielte. Trotzdem kam ihm der andere immer näher, bis er schließlich Klaas´ Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. „K..“ fing er an, doch da überbrückte sein jüngerer Kollege bereits die Distanz zwischen ihnen und legte sanft seine Lippen auf die des Älteren. Schock. Passierte dies gerade wirklich? Oder war es nur ein skurriler Traum? Skurril aber dennoch wunderschön. Es war besser als er es sich jemals hätte vorstellen können und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er auch anfing seine Lippen zu bewegen. Seine Augen ließ er geschlossen, doch legte er seine Arme um den Hals des anderen und vergrub seine Hände in dessen Locken. Bald ließ er sich rücklings auf das Sofa fallen und Klaas löste sich von ihm, um Joko sein Oberteil auszuziehen. Sie kamen gänzlich ohne Worte aus und kurz darauf lagen sie beide vollkommen nackt auf dem Sofa und erkundigten ihre Körper. Joko ließ seine Hände über Klaas´ muskulösen Körper wandern, während dieser Küsse auf seinem gesamten Oberkörper verteilte. Schon bald gelangte Klaas´ Mund zu Jokos Erektion und ohne zu zögern, leckte er die gesamte Länge ab und nahm ihn in seinen Mund. Der Ältere stöhnte laut auf, als ihn auf einmal eine feuchte Wärme umfing und sein Freund begann, den Kopf auf und ab zu bewegen. Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, nun auch Klaas beglücken zu wollen und so nahm er dessen Glied in seine Hände und massierte es liebevoll. Währenddessen beschloss auch sein kleinerer Kollege, etwas neues auszuprobieren und ließ seine Finger den Spalt seines Freundes erkunden. Vorsichtig stieß er den ersten Finger hinein und Joko keuchte. Für ihn war das alles völlig neu und auf einmal etwas in seinen Po eindringen zu spüren, löste dann doch etwas Unwohlsein in ihm aus. Doch Klaas flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu und verschloss seinen Mund mit einem sanften Kuss, als er anfing seinen Finger zu bewegen. Joko fing an sich zu entspannen und dieses neue Gefühl zu genießen. Er massierte weiterhin den Penis seines Liebhabers und dieser nahm dies als Zeichen, einen zweiten Finger einzuführen. Mittlerweile hatte sich der Ältere an die Penetration gewöhnt und genoss diese in vollen Zügen. Deshalb war er nur umso enttäuschter, als diese himmlischen Finger ihn verließen. Doch schon bald wurde seine Enttäuschung durch einen neuen, größeren Druck gegen seinen Anus ersetzt, als Klaas anfing seinen Penis vorsichtig an dem Loch seines Freundes zu reiben. Es fühlte sich komisch an, doch Joko war es bald nicht mehr genug. „Klaas“, stöhnte er „Fick mich doch endlich.“ Mehr musste er nicht sagen, diese Worte reichten seinem Kollegen, um endlich in ihn einzudringen.  
Es war seltsam, so gefüllt zu sein. Anfangs schmerzte es den Größeren ein wenig, als sich Klaas vorsichtig in ihm bewegte. Aber dann traf er endlich den Punkt, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ und Joko kam aus dem lustvollen Stöhnen nicht mehr raus. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt.   
Dies ging für beide allzu schnell vorüber, als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichten und verschwitzt nebeneinander lagen. Nachdem Klaas sein Glied aus Joko zog, schafften sie es gerade mal die Treppe hoch und ins Schlafzimmer, in dem sie dann vollkommen ausgelaugt auf das Bett fielen.

Joko erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die ins Zimmer fielen. Ein hämmernder Schmerz erfüllte seinen Kopf und irgendwie fühlte sich sein Hintern komisch an, trotzdem erinnerte er sich nicht an die Geschehnisse des Vortags. Es war ein umso größerer Schock, seinen geschätzten Kollegen und Freund neben sich im Bett zu finden. Dazu waren sie beide komplett nackt. Hatten sie etwa...? Bevor er diesen Gedankengang beenden konnte, fing auch Klaas an aufzuwachen und als er ihn erblickte, schenkte er ihm ein himmlisches Lächeln. „Guten Morgen.“ sagte er. „Was... was ist gestern passiert? Haben wir...?“ wollte Joko völlig entgeistert wissen. Klaas nickte nur und lächelte ihn weiterhin an. „Aber... wolltest du das denn auch?“ hakte der Ältere weiter nach. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe!“ meinte Klaas entrüstet. Ein Stein fiel von Jokos Herzen. Er hatte immer angenommen, dass seine Gefühle niemals erwidert werden würden, doch hier war er... mit Klaas, der ihn genauso mochte wie er ihn. Ein Grinsen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus und er küsste seinen Freund. „Ich liebe dich.“ „Ich dich doch auch, du Idiot.“

**Author's Note:**

> Der Plothase für diese Geschichte ist zu lange in meinem Kopf herumgehüpft und musste jetzt endlich raus. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch.


End file.
